movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Seed-son (episode)
(the intro plays) Tim Seed-son. Starring Tim Seed-son. (title card is seen) http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Doug/Season-01-Episode-001?id=16677 (the episode begins) Tim: Dear Journey, It's me, Timmy. Last week, My life was fine but until my dad said the two feared words. We're moving. (the journey is going on) (BUMP) (SPLASH!) Tim: Oh man. Dad, Would you dodge the bumps? I'm getting ink blops on my journal. Tim's Dad: (laughs) That's a big ten four good, sonny. (Tim facepalm) Tim's Dad: Look out. Here we are. We've arrived on time. Tim: Squirrelsville? Tim's Dad: Yep. That's where we are, son. And sorry for the big bumps. (Later) Narrator: Later... They arrived at the house. Tim: Well, here we are. This is where we'll be at. (Dad pulls out the mailbox) (and puts it in the ground) Tim's Dad: I clam this home in the name of the Seed-son's. Ta da. (Tim climbs out of the truck) Tim's Voice: New town, New school and new friends. I might not like it. (Tim seems worried) Tim's Voice: My sister, Sophia ain't worried. To her, She is totally in a nature. (Sophia dances) (Sophia exhales and inhales) (by breathing in and out) Sophia: The air is electric with the frequence of this new adventure. Tim's Voice: My mom, Anna, She's really a princess. But when she's now in family, She can't stop being a princess. Anna: Excuse me, but don't you think the furniture should be inside the house? Squirrels: Oh sorry. Anna: Apology accepted. Tim: Mom, Won't you ever take off that dress? Anna: I wish I would but It's not easy when you're a princess. (Tim sighs) Tim: Well, you're a Princess, and what about Dad? (Anna shrugs) Tim's Voice: My pet, Eevee is my best friend. He almost had his own moving to do. I don't know how much a pokemon can accumulate. (Eevee appears) Tim's Voice: My dad, Melman, Is a photographer. He got a job at the photo department, That's why we moved here. (the family is seen) Melman: Okay, Put it right there. Perfect. Squirrels: Right-o. Melman: Okay, Let's have the whole family in. All: Okay. Melman: Okay, Everyone. Say Squeak. All: Squeak! (POOF) (their photo is taken) Anna: You know, I think we're a hungry family. Melman: You're reading my mind. We're starving. Son. Tim: Yes, Dad? Melman: Think you can go along to the store and get us some food and drinks to eat? Tim: Sure. Melman: And be sure to get some if you see any kind of food. (2 minutes later) Narrator: Two minutes later... (Tim was about to set off) (until suddenly) Comquateater: Oh, Hello. Welcome new kid. Welcome to our house. What's your name? Tim: I'm Tim. Comquateater: And what's your name? Tim: Why, that's my Pokemon, Eevee. Comquateater: Whatever. I'm Comquateater or for short, Comy. And this is my sister, Julimoda or for short, Julie and sometimes I call her Juicy Fruit. (Laughs) Get it, Juicy Fruit? (Laughs) Julimoda: Very funny joke, Comy. Comquateater: As you can see, We're your neighbors now. If we can help you in anyway, We have the answer to your question. Tim: Wow. Cool. Please ask me where I can get some food and drinks from? Comquateater: Sure. There's a lot of food locations in Squirrelsville. Anyway, Do you have time to watch Welcome to Squirrelsville video? It's short and informidive. Tim: Well, why not? Even if my family does need food and drinks. Comquateater: Come on in then. It's a video starring Mayor Toby. Tim: One question. Me and my family need some food and drinks. Comquateater: I know and this dvd can help you. I'll skip to the good parts. Tim: Okay. But please be quick. Julimodo: Careful Comy, You might impress someone. Comquateater: Okay. I will. Don't panic. (The film comes on) (and plays a film) Toby: Hello. I'm Mayor Toby, Mayor of Squirrelsville and I'm please to welcome to you. You know, Not easy being new in Squirrelsville, So to help, Let me take you on a video adventure. Let's go. (the adventure begins) Toby: Here we are at Oakley Park where we grew the best oak trees ever and where you can collect acorns if you're a squirrel and besides, They're free. (Oakley Park is seen) (Scenes get skipped) (the way through) Comquateater: Let's fast forward. Toby: Here's Nutmeg Lake. Whoa! Did you see that Cane Toad? I didn't either. If you came here, You might catch it. Comquateater: Very scary, huh? Let's go to the next bit. Toby: How about a good bite at Burger Squirrel? You know, Being special really can work up an apatite. Hungry? You bet I am. (Burger Squirrel is seen) Comquateater: There it is, Burger Squirrel. Go right to downtown and turn left on city hall. You'll see it on the left and you can miss it. Tim: No problem. I'll go there as soon as possible. Thanks. Comquateater: See you later, Timmy. There. That didn't took so long. Did it? Julimoda: Well, wasn't so hard, Comy. (Comquateater pants) Comquateater: Piece of cake. Hope that Tim will be happy to join us for more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's two other spoofs and some of Dalmatian Tunes'. (Later, Tim bikes along the road) (along with Eevee) Tim: All the squirrels go there. Great. Think of new friends I might make. But what If they don't like me? What if I don't really fit in? (gets passed by other vehicles) Tim: What if they say that I'm a dummy? (Thought began) (above his head in a though bubble) Toby: This is Tim Seed-son. He may be the smartest guy, but hopefully will not choose the dark side, then will hopefully join the light side. Squirrels: Boo! Tim: (Homer Simpson's voice) Noooooooooooo! (Thought ends) (as Tim wakes up) (Car honked) Tim: Whoa! It was just a dream. (He bikes onward) (toward Burger Squirrel) Tim: Here we are. Come on, Eevee. Let's go. (they go into Burger Squirrel) (Squirrels gasps) (when they see Tim and Eevee) Tim: Hello. I like 4 double cheeseburgers, 1 all the way, 1 with no pickles, 1 with no onions, 1 with extra cheese, 4 large fries, 2 mello yellos, 1 coke and 1 diet coke. Waitress: Uh, I'm sorry. Could you run that by me again? Tim: What? What are you talking about? Waitress: Repeat that line, will you? I didn't get it through. Tim: Listen, My family's hungry and... Rocky: Here, Let me take care of this. Tim: Okay. With pleasure. Rocky: The new kid said he wants 4 double cheeseburgers, 1 all the way, 1 with no pickles, 1 with no onions, 1 with extra cheese, 4 large fries, 2 mello yellos, 1 coke and 1 diet coke. You want anything else? Tim: Well, how do you order salad and fruit from a Fruit Salad bar? Rocky: 1 fruit salad from the fruit salad bar. Waitress: Coming right up. Don't worry. Rocky: You're new around here. Aren't you? Tim: Yep. I sure am. Rocky: I'm Peterson Denver Raccoon. You can call me Rocky. Tim: And my name is Tim Seed-son. But you can call Tim if you'd like to. For Eevee is my Pokemon. Rocky: And here, Let me show you around. Hey everyone, This is Tim. Tim: Hi. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, You really are new. Stephen Squirrelsky. Tim: Hi. I'm Tim Seed-son. Stephen Squirrelsky: Squirrelly Bubby? Tim: Hmm... Let's see if I taste one to see how it tastes. Rocky: Why, It's Squirrelsville's best bubble gum. You know? Tim: Okay. I'll try one. (Chews it) Tim: Mmm... Tastes lovely. Not bad. Waitress: New kid, Your order is ready. Tim: Thank goodness my order's ready. Rocky: I'll get it. Tim: Uh, excuse me, but allow me to do it. (They run for it) (to get it) (Bijou bikes along) (with Tim stopping and seeing her) (Then his heart beats) (with delight) Tim: Wow. She's gorgeous. (He slips on a ketchup squirter) Tim: Whoops. (Fell over) (and tried to stop) (Ketchup landed on Manfred's foot) Manfred: Oh! Ketchup! And what have we got here? A new character! Tim: Uh... Yeah. Manfred: And what's your name going to be? Tim: Tim Seed-son. Hadn't got yours. Manfred: That's because you get it. So, Seed-son, you seem to have put ketchup on my foot. Anything we can do on that thing? Tim: Pretend it didn't happen. Manfred: Perhaps you and I can have a chat about things you might like? Tim: Okay. Manfred: (Mr. Burns' voice) Excellent. Rocky: But Manfred, He got food to take home. Manfred: Never fear. It won't take long. Narrator: 1 minute later. (out in the streets) Tim: Gee, This must be where they put the trash away. Manfred: Look, buddy. I like you. So here is a big favor. Tim: What is it? Manfred: Yeah. That means you'll be the hero around here. Right, guys? Springbaky: Yeah. Chimpy: Of course. Manfred: Yeah. So you'll be the guy to actually beg for Cane Toad. Tim: Cane Toad? Manfred: Yeah. You know. You know that Wicked Toad, who only tolerates and kills trespassers and intruders, who enter his territory, right? Tim: You mean Nutmeg Lake? But they only live in South America and Australia. Manfred: Well, how would you not? You've never traveled there, have you? Tim: Uhh... Manfred: Hey, we've all seen them. So tell them about the Cane Toad. Chimpy: Never seen one. Springbaky: Nope, Not really. Manfred: I meant the new guy about the Cane Toad, guys. Chimpy: Oh yeah. They're really big. Springbaky: And icky. Tim: Oh... Tim: I don't think I can do this. Manfred: Well, go on. I'm doing you a favor. You don't want to be a loser wimp, do you? Tim: I uh... Manfred: What do you care? Think of your mission. Complete it now! And maybe you will become the hero of the show. (Bijou bikes past them) Manfred: Well, what are you waiting for? Get going, will you? On the double. (Thought came to his head, Squirrels cheered) All: Go Tim! Toby: Proud? You bet we are. Manfred: Calm down, will you? Just meet us up at the next day. We'll be waiting for you there. Tim: Okay. Manfred: And remember not to chicken out. I want you to meet us up at the next day. Understand me? Narrator: The Following Morning... (Melman yawns) Melman: Good morning, son. You're up early. (Anna is now wearing an apron) Tim: I'm going to catch a Cane Toad. Melman: Well, good work, son. It's good to have courage to help you. (Tim was about to set off) (but as he walked onward) Comquateater: Oh, Good morning, Tim. Did you find Burger Squirrel or did you just starve? Tim: I found it fine, Comy. Comquateater: See? That video was helpful. If you forget what Burger Squirrel looks like, You can borrow that video anytime you want. Tim: Yeah. Sure. Anytime. Julimoda: Now let's leave him alone. Tim: Before you go, can you tell me where I find the place with the Cane Toad? Comquateater: You mean Nutmeg Lake? Sure. I'll start that video up again. Julimoda: I'll handle this. You take a shortcut and find a sign not to miss. (Eevee nods) Tim: Thanks. Hope I can join and the others as soon as possible. (He heads to Nutmeg Lake) Manfred: Boy. Is he ever going to make on time? And are we ever going to be pleased when he arrives? (Tim walks along until he gasps) (when he sees Bijou go by) Tim: It's her again. She's so... (slips down the slope) Tim: Whoooooooa! (slides down) (THUD) Tim: Oof! Tim: Ouch. Manfred: Ah, there you are. Right on time, as usual. Tim: Sorry Manfred. I was ju... Manfred: Shh! What are you trying to do? Scare all the Cane Toad's guards away?! Tim: Oh sorry. Manfred: Listen. Here's how it's done. First you crouch down like. Now call the Cane Toad's call. Which goes like this. Manfred: Cocky-coo-doo! Manfred: Well, go on. Try it. Tim: Okay. Cocky... Coo... Doo. Manfred: Close. Not quite. You can do better than that. Tim: Oh sorry. Like this? Cocky-coo-doo! Manfred: That's better. Now you're talking. You're a natural. So if the cane toad comes along, try and catch him. Tim: Okay. Manfred: Good luck on trying to catch the Cane Toad, boy. You'll need it, and call us if you're in trouble. Tim: When will I find you? Manfred: Whenever you feel like it. For we'll always come back for you! Narrator: Later... Tim: Cocky-coo-doo! Cocky-coo-doo! Cocky-coo-doo! Cocky-coo-doo! (tries harder) Narrator: 1 hour later... Tim: Cocky... Coo... Doo. (Sighs) This isn't working. I knew there were no Cane Toads in this lake. Cane Toad, Come out! (feels sorry for himself) (Manfred laughs) Manfred: Fell for the trick, Tim? Of course you did. We were pranking you! Tim: Pranking me? Oh no. They're setting me up. Everyone's gonna laugh at me and I'll never go to Burger Squirrel again. (a rustle is heard from the bushes) (Thought appeared) (as people were laughing at Tim) (Squirrels laugh) (at Tim, who feels upset) (Bijou runs away) (from Tim, who goes in pursuit) (Thought ends) (and stops) Tim: That's it. I give up. (suddenly) (When he walks over to them) (and stands up to them) (And hadn't notice something coming out of the lake) (with a splash!) (Eevee was covered in mud) (and coming out) Tim: You set me up. You're bullies! Manfred: I know, right?! Such a pity to be tricked into doing something, Tim! We always prank you, boy! (Bushes shake) Manfred: Uh, what's that in the bushes? (Eevee came out) Manfred: Holy moley! It is him! The monster we've asked you to search for! Springbaky: The Cane Toad. Chimpy: Told you so! Springbaky: I thought there isn't one here just like he said. Chimpy: Well, it is real, see? Tim: Eevee? Manfred: Never mind what it is. It's real the Cane Toad. Just don't stand there. Bag him alive. Tim: Wait, That ain't a cane toad, That's my p... Manfred: Just do it, will you?!! (Eevee runs around Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy) Manfred: Bag the beast, Tim, will you?!? Tim: Okay. (Whistles) (Eevee arrives) (Hops in the bag) (and is caught) Springbaky: I better tell the others about the cane toad. Chimpy: Yeah. They will be pleased to see this. (Manfred looks at them crossly) Manfred: Guys, if the others hear about this, what will they say if the kid shows up? (They flee) Manfred: Oh yeah? If that's what you guys want to do, then I'm sure the others will be pleased when I catch the Real Cane Toad myself. Tim: (Raspberries) Good job, Eevee. You're a goof pet. (Eevee winks) (Later at Burger Squirrel) (with the others) Tim: You see, Eevee came out and does his cane toad dance at Manfred. Rocky: Whoa. Sure is scary. Man. He's in disguise. Tim: Rocky, It's not really a cane toad. It's Eevee. Rocky: Oh. That must be Eevee in disguise. Tim: See? There are no cane toads around here. Rocky: Oh, what a relief. He's a Pokemon, who barks. Since he is in disguise. (Tim gasps) (when he spots Bijou) (Tim eyes became love hearts) (like magic) Rocky: That's Bijou. She is in the Hamtaro Club since she loves Hamtaro. Tim: Bijou. What a nice name. She's pretty and cute. Rocky: Come on. I'll introduce you both. Tim: No. I'm too nervous. Don't know what to say. Rocky: Come on. It'll be fun. Tim: No. Rocky: Won't take long. (Then suddenly) (Tim slides on some ketchup) Tim: Whoa! Whoa! Whoooooooa! (slides toward Bijou) (CRASH) Tim: Ow. Bijou: Are you okay? You still alive? Tim: Huh? I'm okay. Rocky: So, you appear to have sprayed ketchup on Bijou, huh? Bijou: Is this some kind of guy, who is going to join for more film spoof travels? Tim: The ketchup. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Bijou: Don't panic. I'm alright. You have wonderful aim to put ketchup on food. Tim: Oh, Phew. Rocky: Well, you two seem to have met. This is the new hamster, Tim. Tim: Hi. Bijou: Hi. I'm Hamtaro's crush, Bijou. I hope you have come to join us for more film spoof travels like more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs and some of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs and the rest of J.B. Eagle's spoofs. Tim: I love Squirrelsville. Bijou: Why, so you do, and I'm glad you're going to join us for more film spoof travels like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, Hoodwinked, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes' Style) spoofs. That we are going to do. (Later at home) (Tim is cleaning Eevee) (Anna comes out) Anna: Tim, Why's Eevee covered in mud? Tim: Well, that's why he fell into a mud puddle, and splashed himself to become a Cane Toad, so he's cleaned up and spic and span as a train engine's whistle. Anna: Oh. Okay. (Went back in) Tim: There. You're all cleaned up and fit as a fiddle. (Eevee shakes) Tim: Voila. Bon appetit. Comquateater: Aha! (takes a photo) Comquateater: Whoops. Sorry, Tim. Thought for a minute, I saw a Cane Toad. Tim: Nah. That's just Eevee covered in mud for a disguise. So he's cleaned up. Comquateater: Whatever. See you later. Tim: Why, I'll see you later too. I'd be proud to join the heroes for film spoof travels. (That night) (as Tim gets ready for bed) Joe Dirt (dog got nuts frozen to the porch)Joe Dirt (dog got nuts frozen to the porch) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eiFMW_kD2A (Stephen came along) (to see Tim) Stephen Squrrelsky: So this is Tim's home where Comy and Julie are his neighbors. (sees impressed) (Eevee whimpers) (and backs away, worried) Stephen Squrrelsky: Eevee? What's the matter? (Eevee is nervous) Stephen Squrrelsky: Oh no. Your nuts frozen to the porch. ? (Eevee gets worried) (His nuts were really stuck on the porch) (as he couldn't get up) Stephen Squrrelsky: Ow, That stings. Don't get up, It'll hurt more. (Eevee obeys and sits still (Sophia came out) (to see what was wrong) Sophia: Who are you? Tim: Hey, It's okay Sophia, He's my new friend, Stephen. Sophia: Hi Stephen. Nice to meet you. Stephen Squrrelsky: Hi. Listen, Your pet's in trouble. His... Uh... Sophia: What? Tim: His nuts frozen to the porch? Stephen Squrrelsky: Yes. Sophia: Oh dear. How awful. What can we do? Stephen Squrrelsky: We need something. Do you have something inside? Sophia: Yeah. I'll go get it and come back. (Eevee gets up) Tim: Stay put. Don't budge. Stephen Squrrelsky: It'll hurt more. (Eevee stops and sits down) (Sophia came out) (with some pliers) Tim and Stephen: No. Sophia: Okay. I'll get something else better than pliers. Stephen Squrrelsky: Do you have warm water and... Sophia: I'll get some warm water. Tim: And... Sophia: A fork. Tim: Good. Go get them. Stephen Squrrelsky: No! Ow! Not a fork. A spatula. Tim: Okay. A spatula and water. (We went in to get it) (Eevee stays put) Sophia: Got it. Now what? Tim: Pour a little water on his nuts. (Pours it on his nuts) Tim: There we go. Get the spatula underneath Eevee's nuts. (Eevee whimpers) Tim: Won't hurt. Stay still. Don't worry too much. Stephen Squrrelsky: It won't hurt, Trust us. (Eevee obeys) Stephen Squrrelsky: Okay. 1 2 3, Now. (the plan works) (POP) (Eevee's nuts are free) Stephen Squrrelsky: There. Tim: See? Didn't take long. Sophia: Good boy. Tim: That's the spirit. Stephen Squrrelsky: You should spray this porch down with Pam so it won't happen again. Sophia: That's a good idea. (Later, Tim writes in his journal) Tim's Voice: It's only been a while since we arrived here. But it's now beginning to feel like fun. I made some really good friends. (Thought bubble appears with the characters he met) Tim's Voice: First, I met Comquateater and Julimoda, the two cats I met since they showed me a film of places to go to. (Rocky appeared) Tim's Voice: Next, I met Rocky, the raccoon, who always liked to tell jokes. Tim: And pranks. Tim's Voice: Then, I met Bijou, the one, who had a crush on Hamtaro, since they were in the club. (Tim's heart beats) Tim's Voice: Then I met Stephen, the one, me and Sophia met, who helped Eevee to get his nuts free. Tim's Voice: If you might notice, I think I'm in love with Bijou. Tim: Well, since Hamtaro likes her, as well as I do. Tim's Voice: The question is... Where is Manfred that I met along with Springbaky and Chimpy? (Eevee shrugs) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Manfred was still in Nutmeg Lake) Manfred: Cocky-coo-doo! (Not a cane toad came out) Manfred: (repeats the same Cocky-coo-doo! line) Not a cane toad in sight. (Keeps trying) Tim: Well, looks like he's going to keep saying 'Cocky-coo-doo!' until he gives up, since me and Eevee will join Stephen and his friends for more film spoof travels. (Manfred keeps saying "Cocky-coo-doo!" then growls) Manfred: Nuts! Well, since I'm going to rejoin Springbaky and Chimpy, I'll get that hamster and his Pokemon friend, who are joining Stephen and the others, on more film spoof travels like TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's two spoofs and four of Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs. (Scene ends) (and ends) Narrator: The End. (Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes